


From the Edge

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early in Season Three.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in Season Three.

Postcards in general--Ray Vecchio's "heat me up" card in particular--remind Fraser, these days, of his father's bewildering visits. A snapshot of a place Fraser hasn't been, arriving in his life at the sender's whim. Not when Fraser particularly wants, _needs_ information, contact, reassurance. A quick flurry of words and it's over; no questions answered, no response required. Or, apparently, wanted.

Despite their inadequacies, he waits for them. For the visits which never get more informative or less surreal. For the second postcard, which never comes at all.

Until one day, a few weeks after Ray's departure, when Fraser opens his closet and Ray Vecchio is standing there. Looking so very Ray and so very wrong, with a mustache, with a terrified look, with blood on his mouth and on his shirt. "Benny--" he says, and he flickers and is gone.

Fraser's knees buckle and he has to grab the doorframe. He waits for reappearance and there's none, and he tries to tell himself that's good, that could mean--a turning back from the borderlands, a heart restarted.

He whirls at a sound behind him, but it's Ray Kowalski. "Frase," he says, "what are you--"

"We have to go to Las Vegas, Ray," Fraser says. "Right now."

Ray gapes at him for a moment. And Fraser must look as terrified as he feels, because then Ray closes his mouth and nods.

 

\--END--


End file.
